Big Girls Dont Cry
by Angelic Gurl
Summary: Ronaldo broke up with Kendall for her best friend. As the years go by Kendall refuses to talk about her feelings but maybe a certain boy can change that. Kick/Kendall Ronaldo/OC


Big Girls Don't Cry

**Angel: Hello one and all! This is the first story I'm posting on my account, and the first one I'm writing completely independently without my two best friends Avery (Massieluver1) and Melissa (ItsOnlyMe97). I hope you enjoy.**

_Da Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection baby_

_To be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

Kendall looked down at the pink cell phone in her hand and sighed, with the push of a button it came to life. Fifteen texts, Four e-mails, and nine missed calls. She knew who they were all from, half were from Ronaldo and the rest from her best friend Christina. Kendall hadn't spoken a word to Ronaldo not since he confessed to loving Christina. Kendall dialled her friend Fiona's number and held the phone to her ear.

"Kendall, you okay?" She asked

"No" Kendall replied barely choking back tears

"Ronaldo and Christina?" Fiona asked knowingly

"Yeah" Kendall replied

"Kendall, she said she didn't like him back" Fiona said softly

"She does, I can see it in her eyes" Kendall yelled "She shouldn't be scared to loose me as a friend"

"Its okay, let it out" Fiona said

Kendall refused "No, I don't cry"

_I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

The next day Kendall put on a brave face and left her house with her head held high. Her navy backpack slung over her shoulder and her long blonde hair perfectly straitened. A small boy came out of the house next door on his skateboard and crashed into her.

"Oh look what the fun police dragged in" Kick said once he got up

"I'm not in the mood" Was Kendall's glum reply

Kick was caught off guard by this "Kendall Perkins not in the mood to start a fight with me? Are you okay?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm not okay!" Kendall yelled, probably a bit harsher than she needed to be

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kick asked, Kendall stared at him with a dumbstruck expression plastered on her face "Not that I care, uh, its just, um-"

"No" Kendall cut the stuttering boy off

Kendall walked away in sadness, she felt salty tears start to form in her eyes.

"I wont cry" Kendall said to herself the entire walk to school

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

_Don't cry_

Four years past, everyone was graduating and about to go off to college. Christina had admitted to Kendall that she liked Ronaldo and the two had been dating for three years. Even at seventeen Kendall still hadn't gotten over the boy she loved at thirteen. People tried to get her to talk about it but Kendall refused. Kendall would think about it and come close to tears, but she never cried, that wasn't her.

_The path that I'm walking_

_I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

The night of her college graduation Kendall decided to go for a walk in the park, she heard laughter and hid behind a bush. The laughter came from a happy couple stargazing, the boy was blonde and was wearing a red and yellow hoodie, the girl was a beautiful brunette wearing dark denim jeans, grey laced tee shirt, and grey converses. Kendall could identify the two instantly, Ronaldo and Christina.

"You know the stars cant compare to your eyes" Ronaldo said flirtatiously

"Stop it" Christina giggled

"I love you" Ronaldo said

"I love you too" Christina replied

Kendall looked away but just slow enough to see Ronaldo take a ring box out of his pocket. She quietly walked away before the two could tell she was even there. Her eyes watered but she didn't give in.

_I hope you know, I hope you knowThat this has nothing to with youIt's personal, myself and IWe've got some straightenin' out to doAnd I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanketBut I've got to get a move on with my lifeIt's time to be a big girl nowAnd big girls don't cry_

A year later Kendall walked through the same park on a cloudy day. She was alone, everyone had left a long time ago, Ronaldo and Christina got married and moved away, Fiona took a production assistant job in New York City, even Gunther and Jackie were gone. Kick had his stunts, but he was still trying to make it to the big time. Kendall sat on a park bench, a drop of water landed on her head, then another. Kendall's long blond tresses were soon soaked with tiny raindrops.

"The sky is not afraid to cry, so why am I?" Kendall asked herself

_Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine_

_Yes you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself and center, clarity_

_Peace, Serenity_

A familiar hand tapped her shoulder, he turned and saw him. He was taller now but still wore his trademark suit and helmet. His hair had grown, you could now see brown locks poking out of his helmet. He extended his hand and she took it hesitantly, he held her close and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now can you tell me what is wrong?" Kick asked

Kendall was very choked up, her eyes were filling with hot tears. She did her best to hold them back, Kick noticed this.

"Its just me" Kick said "You don't have to be afraid anymore, I don't like seeing you this way"

Kendall smiled, then her cheeks felt wet with a million tears pouring from her eyes, just like the teardrops of the clouds. It was happiness, not grief, that sent tears out of her eyes.

"After he broke up with me for my best friend I began to realize how infatuated I had been" Kendall said through her sobs "but I was afraid the guy I wanted to go for would think he was some sort of rebound"

"If its not too late you should go for it" Kick said

"Then I will" Kendall told him

She looked into his eyes and closed the space between them.

_I hope you know, I hope you knowThat this has nothing to with youIt's personal, myself and IWe've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanketBut I've got to get a move on with my lifeIt's time to be a big girl nowAnd big girls don't cry_

_La Da Da Da Da Da_

Kendall learned a valuable lesson that day, sometimes even big girls have to cry.


End file.
